


His Father's Son, or Unforgivable

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Lion King (1994), Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understood. Really, he did...Because he had a scar. Because he was different. Because he was his father's son. Kovu reflects, and realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son, or Unforgivable

He understood. Really, he did.

He knew the damage his sire had done (Zira had certainly reminded him often enough…with distinct relish at the recounting).

So he understood. Really he did. He understood why they would be particularly harsh on him; that they would distrust him immediately; that he would always be guilty until proven innocent.

And yet…it hurt. For a short time, things had been going so well. He was with the love of his life after so many years apart and winning over her father. Then Zira and his family had to ruin everything. Again.

He understood. Really he did; how they could automatically blame him for all that had gone awry without even allowing him a chance to explain.

And yet…he didn’t. He didn’t—couldn’t—understand how they could blame him for everything. How they couldn’t even listen.

That was why, when they ran him out of the place he could have called home (his first real home) he knew he could never, ever forgive them. He may accept their apologies one day, may return, may even rule them in some far distant future. But he would never forgive them. Never trust them.

Because even as they had stood wrapped in their fearful self-righteousness, they had condemned him, betrayed him. Because he had a scar. Because he was different. Because he was his father’s son.


End file.
